


Sandersides fluff

by a_little_bit_of_fluff



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_bit_of_fluff/pseuds/a_little_bit_of_fluff
Summary: Just cute fluff  on a stormy night  the sides forgot about Virgil....
Kudos: 4





	Sandersides fluff

Virgil had gone out of his room to grab a bite to eat  
seeing as dinner would not be ready for a few hours.   
When he heard laughter from the living room of the apartment that he shared with three others, one of them being his boyfriend.

He stopped to look at what they were playing. He saw it was a Disney trivia game, and he felt his heart sink.  
Seeing how much fun the others were having without him stung. He felt a few tears well up in his eyes and cascade down his cheeks.   
Then he forgot about the food he was going to get and turned on his heels to swiftly head back to his room.

Once inside, he slipped his headphones back on as it started to rain, almost as if the weather reflected his mood.

He sat on the bed, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as his shoulders shook with each breath.  
After all that they had been through, he still felt like an outsider looking in on the other three, even though he knew deep down in his heart that the others cared deeply for him not out of pity, but as a family member. This was one of the few times that he felt like they had forgotten about him or thought he was still an introvert but the small group they shared meant the world to Virgil.

Not to even mention that the thunderstorm, that was not helping Virgil. He felt his anxiety spike, giving him that small push he needed to slip into a full-blown anxiety attack.

When the first loud boom of thunder shook the apartment Patton's head shot up, a frown forming his face. "Hey Roman, have you seen Virgil? This storm is getting pretty bad." turning to face the drama major.

It was surprising that Logan was the one to answer. He was normally very preoccupied with studying astrology for his degree.

Adjusting his glasses as he spoke, looking at Patton with those intense dark brown eyes "Patton, how long would you say it has been storming."

There was a note of concern in his voice, a display which was already quite rare because Logan had a bit of trouble expressing emotions at times.

The father figure looks over to his boyfriend, seemingly confused as he thought for a moment.  
When he finally spoke, his voice was considerably softer than normal."A few hours... I thought it was just raining but looking back on it Logan, it seems to have been a thunderstorm this whole time." 

Roman's heart dropped as he looked at the game they were playing. "Hey Patton, you mean to say we left Virgil alone?"

His voice wavers with guilt as it hits Roman all at once that they were playing Virgil's favorite board game the entire time; that he had left his boyfriend to fend for himself with one of the things that they knew sent him into high anxiety.  
Patton's face paled as he also realized that they had forgotten to see if Virgil wanted to even play the game with them. Before the other two could react Roman sprang to his feet and bolted faster than Logan or Patton had ever seen to Virgil's room.

Virgil heard a small knock at the door. He was curled up on his bed, beyond the point of being able to speak. He just lay there like a lump, racked with gentle sobs.  
Roman slowly cracked open the door "Hey storm cloud, you alright?" 

He slowly approached Virgil, his heart breaking as he watched his boyfriend curled up in a blanket, covering his ears. Letting Virgil know that he was in the room, he cautiously approached the bed. "Storm cloud, is it alright if I sit here?" He saw the smallest nod from Virgil's head.Taking that as a 'yes', as he sat by him.  
Gently outstretching his hand, he started to rub his boyfriend's back as Virgil slowly uncurled from his ball form.

Roman waited for Virgil to speak; knew better than to ask what was wrong because it may push Virgil to clam up. Virgil lifted his head, taking a moment to collect himself. "Roman, you were playing and having a good time without me-" Patton arrived at the door, cutting Virgil off.

"Aw kiddo we thought you were sleeping. You had exams all day and we know it can be overwhelming, so we thought it was best to let you rest"

Logan materialized over Patton's shoulder, nodding. "It's true, so if you chose to be mad at anyone please be mad at me. I was the one who did not want to bother you."   
Virgil looked up as he saw that Patton was close to tears. He gently stood walking over to the father figure. He gently gave Patton a hug "it's alright. Logan was right. Now if you don't mind Patton, I want some time with Roman."   
Patton was about to speak but Virgil pulled away from the hug.  
"But if you would like to make it up to me in about an hour, please bring me some tea." 

While Logan was gently moving Patton to the door, he saw the look on Roman's face which assured him that Virgil was going to be just fine.


End file.
